Currently, an electronic cigarette normally is composed of an atomization device and a power supply device connected with each other. Smoke is produced by heating cigar liquid using the atomization device.
A prior art atomization device contained in an electronic cigarette includes an atomization cup for storage of cigar liquid and an atomizer disposed and secured in the atomization cup for heating the cigar liquid.
A tube made of glass fiber is used as a supporting tube of the atomization cup. High temperature resistant cotton covers the supporting tube and finally, oil storage cotton covers the high temperature resistant cotton. As for a prior art atomization cup, the supporting tube, high temperature resistant cotton and oil storage cotton are made of different materials and they are required to be coaxial during manufacture process, the entire process is complicated and high manufacture cost occurs.
The atomizer is disposed and held in the atomization cup and is constructed of an electric heater coil and an atomization stem. The atomization stem serves to support and hold the electric heater coil inside the atomization cup and to guide liquid. The electric heater coil is enwound on the atomization stem for generating smoke by atomization of the cigar liquid. The atomization stem of a conventional atomization device is formed by glass fiber material and as such, a great deal of glass fiber particulate is produced during heating and using process. The particulates will be inhaled in body of the user when the user uses the electronic cigarette, thus causing damage to health.